Tension Relief
by SereneCalamity
Summary: These events always made Steve nervous. It was lucky he now had Bucky to help. Stucky.


_Obviously this is canon divergence, as if_ Civil War _had never happened. I love the idea of how big and badass and strong our boys are, but especially Steve, being completely uncomfortable at this fancy pants events._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

It didn't matter how many of these Steve Rogers came to, he still hated them. Tony Stark, on the other hand, absolutely loved the events, smiling at cameras, doing interviews, taking photos with countless people and even dragging Pepper Potts out onto the tiled area reserved for dancing. He also didn't mind dancing with multiple other people and listening as they blabbed away about whatever this big get together was about this time. Sam Wilson didn't mind them either, he and Maria Hill were good at schmoozing, and they had each other to stick to when the crowds got too much. Natasha Romanova wasn't a big fan of the events, but she pretty much just stood in the corner with glass of wine after wine, glaring at anyone who dared to get close enough to her. Steve was too nice for that, he let himself be dragged around the dance floor, taking hundreds of photos and shake everyone's hand.

Having James 'Bucky' Barnes with him, though, made everything easier.

Bucky had only begun to come to these events about six months ago, given it had taken him a long time to actually come out of Steve's apartment after he had shown up there nearly a year and a half ago. He was doing a lot better now, but crowds of people still made him nervous, and he only fully trusted Steve and he was getting there with Sam and Natasha. Steve didn't want to make him feel as though he needed to come out to these meet and greets, but Bucky knew how nervous and anxious he got before going, and so he came every now and again.

Steve loved having somewhere to look to for support when he was feeling overwhelmed by woman in thousand dollar shoes and far too much make up wanting a hug and a picture, and pompous, older men wanting to talk about war and leadership. Bucky always looked edible in a fitted tuxedo that Pepper had ordered for him, and tonight was no different. He was standing next to Natasha, who was wearing a dark green dress which she looked gorgeous in, and and he was watching Steve with smoldering eyes. His hair was shorter now, still longer than it used to be, back in the 40's, but no longer near his shoulders, and he had it pushed back behind his ears.

"You okay there, big guy?" Natasha asked as Steve approached them, looking at him over the rim of her wine glass.

"I'm fine, Nat," Steve gave her a short nod, moving to stand next to Bucky, who reached over and subtly placed his hand on Steve's lower back, giving him some comfort. The tension in Steve's shoulders relaxed slightly at the touch, and Natasha hid her knowing smile with another sip of wine. "You think Pepper will notice if we go outside for a couple of minutes to get some fresh air?"

"As long as you're back soon," Natasha scanned the room and saw Pepper talking with a couple of high profile CEO's, not currently keeping tabs on the Avengers who were scattered throughout the room. "I can cover for you two." Bucky nodded, putting down his drink and nodding to a door to the right of them which was marked _Staff Only_.

"Let's go," Bucky murmured, leaning in close to Steve and letting his lips brush against his lovers ear. They moved with their heads down, Steve on the side to the wall with Bucky as his buffer between himself and the crowds of people, because Bucky had a similar death glare as Natasha, and people knew not to disturb him. They disappeared through the doorway, and Bucky then took Steve's hand, now that they were out of the public eye. It wasn't that their relationship wasn't a secret, they just didn't make a big thing of it, because it was their's, and they didn't want others to speculate. "Down here," Bucky laced his fingers with Steve's and pulled him down one of the many hallways to where the employee's toilets were. They weren't as fancy as the guests bathrooms, but it was still clean and well looked after.

"What are we doing?" Steve raised an eyebrow as Bucky shut the door behind them and flicked the lock over.

"We're going to get you to relax a little," Bucky murmured, leaning forward and bringing their lips together. Steve didn't really have time to react before Bucky's hips were pressed against his, rolling them forward in a way that he _knew_ turned the blonde on. Steve shuddered, instantly forgetting about the party that was going on just metres away from then. Bucky lead the kiss until Steve managed to catch up on what was going on, and then Steve pushed back against him, bringing his hand up to cup Bucky's jaw and hold him close.

"You gotta keep quiet," Bucky warned him, a wicked smile on his face when he pulled back. Steve swallowed hard, nodding his head rapidly as Bucky flicked the lock on the door and looked him up and down. Bucky's lips had always been something that Steve was obsessed with—back in the 1940's and still now. They were so goddamn perfect, plump and red, and Bucky had always known about Steve's obsession, which was why he would draw them into his mouth, making them spit-slick and redder. He would purse them together as though he was thinking, he would chew down on the end of a pen, he would put the corner of his thumb between them—anything to draw Steve's attention.

And they definitely had his full attention now.

"Scouts honor?" Bucky gave him a sharp look. "Because I don't want Ms Hill or Ms Potts dragging us out of here and giving us a lecture in the middle of all of this."

"Bucky!" Steve was almost whining now, Bucky reaching out and touching the blonde's belt buckle. "Come on, this isn't fair."

"Hey, I could just not do anything," Bucky reasoned with a glint in his eye as he let his finger trail downward, along the seam of the zipper, pressing hard on where Steve's cock was. Steve pouted as Bucky began to rub two fingers up and down along the seam, feeling the blonde go from half hard to fully erect.

"I'll be quiet, I promise," Steve murmured. "Just..." he looked down pointedly, and Bucky would have let out a bark of laughter if they didn't need to keep their voices down. Bucky dropped to his knees in front of Steve, looking up at the blonde from underneath his thick eyelashes, his grey eyes doing all kinds of things to the man. Bucky's bedroom eyes were almost as effective at seducing him as his mouth, and if Steve hadn't already needed a release, the heated way that Bucky was looking at him now would have made it necessary.

Bucky undone Steve's belt buckle, not bothering to pull it out of the loops, pulling down the zip and then jerking down the front of black briefs he was wearing and pulling out his lovers cock. The head was already gleaming with pre-cum and Bucky flicked out the tip of his tongue to taste the few salty drips, his eyelids fluttering closed before opening again to meet Steve's eyes. They were a stormy blue, and Steve was biting down so hard on his bottom lip that it was bloodless, and his hands were curled into fists at his side. Bucky smirked as he leaned forward and began to rub his lips up an down Steve's length, dragging his tongue up the underside, teasing him by not taking him fully into his mouth. He kitten licked the head, catching his tongue on the frenulum, making Steve glare down at him.

"Bucky..." Steve let one of his hands uncurl from it's fist and reach out for Bucky's hair, wrapping his fingers in his shaggy hair and tugging at it. "Come on..." Bucky raised his eyebrows up toward his lover, tilting his head to the side. He pulled backward, resting on his ass back on his legs as he looked up at Steve.

"Fuck my mouth," Bucky murmured, licking his tongue along his lips.

"Huh?" Steve blinked.

"Fuck my mouth," Bucky repeated, his voice husky. "You know you want to, and it's the quickest way for your to come," he smirked. "And we need this to be fast, given how many woman out there are panting to get a photo with Captain America." Steve looked bewildered for a second, as though he had forgotten what was waiting for him outside the bathroom doors. But then Bucky lifted himself back up and opened his mouth just in front of Steve's cock, clearly waiting for him, and Steve's attention was brought back to the now.

"You're so perfect," Steve breathed as his other grabbed Bucky's head as well, thrusting his hips forward and driving his cock into Bucky's mouth. When they first started sleeping together, Steve had been small and breakable, and they had always needed to be careful, even when Steve had wanted things harder, faster.

After the serum, they had been able to do that.

"Shit," Steve swore, and Bucky felt another surge of arousal shoot down to his own cock. The only Steve let his picture perfect persona drop was when he was alone with his friends—sometimes with Natasha or Sam—but usually only with Bucky. And he prided himself every time he managed to get the blonde to let loose, especially when he was as tense as he was tonight.

Steve began to thrust propel his hips forward faster, his suit pants and his briefs hooked underneath his cock, his balls still trapped within the confines of his pants. The head of his cock hit the back of Bucky's throat over and over again, and the brunette fought the urge to gag, opening up his throat. Steve gripped Bucky's hair, pulling Bucky in with each time he pushed his cock forward, meeting him in the middle. One of his hands moved downward over his cheek, his thumb brushing against Bucky's cheek, feeling the bulge of where his cock was.

"Wish that I was in you," Steve rasped, holding Bucky's face against his lower half, Bucky's nose pressed against his trimmed pubic hair. "Shit, I—I wish—" Bucky swallowed, over and over again, his throat convulsing around Steve's cock. Steve shuddered, and his hand jerked, pulling Bucky's head back.

"You close, Stevie?" Bucky whispered, his words slightly garbled around Steve. From the way that Steve was breathing heavily, he already knew the answer, and he let his mouth fall open wide again. His hands went behind Steve, grabbing his ass and encouraging his movements forward. Usually he would be pressing his fingers against Steve's rear entrance, sliding into him and searching out his prostate, but due to their restrictions, he just tried his besst to squeeze his lovers perfect, tight ass.

"Bucky, I—I—" he broke off and made a muffled noise just as Bucky felt the salty liquid fill his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, Steve's hips jerking as he rode out the orgasm. A couple of droplets escaped, milky whiteness staining his perfect mouth, and when Steve finally pulled out, he stared down at Bucky as though he was the greatest treasure on earth. "You're perfect," he repeated his earlier sentiment, leaning down and kissing Bucky messily on the mouth, licking up his own come and then sinking his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Bucky tasted sweet, like he always did, and also a little salty from Steve. Bucky got to his feet, pushing himself against Steve and wrapped his strong arms around Steve's tapered waist.

"Fucking love you, Stevie," Bucky murmured when they pulled back for air, running his own nose along Steve's nose, pressing a light kiss to Steve's cheek bone.

"I love you too, Bucky," Steve let out a heavy breath as he dropped his head to Bucky's shoulder, turning his face into the curve of his neck and taking in a deep breath. His breathing calmed and he straightened up, glancing down at Bucky's crotch, the brunette's cock straining in his own pants. "Let me—"

"Oi!" There was a rap of knuckles on the door and both super-soldiers froze, Steve's head jerked up, the pair staring at each other with wide eyes, like deers caught in the headlights. "You two love birds need to hurry up, Steve's got a photo op and Pepper has now noticed that _both_ of you are missing and she's not happy." Bucky's surprise disappeared first and he let out an amused snort.

"Just a second, Nat," Steve called through clenched teeth while Bucky laughed into his chest. "This isn't funny," Steve hissed and punched Bucky lightly on the arm, but the brunette just laughed again, his shoulders shaking. "How did she find us?"

"I'm a super assassin and you two are both super predictable," Natasha continued, clearly still on the other side of the door and able to hear every word that was being said.

"Yeah, yeah, _just a second_ , Nat," Steve repeated, his voice a little louder, and Bucky let out another guffaw, getting a bit of a harder punch in the arm. Bucky took a step back and Steve shoved himself back in his pants and tucked his shirt inside before doing his belt up. The blonde looked a little guilty as Bucky leaned against the opposite wall, watching in amusement as Steve tried to clean himself up and look presentable. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't worry," Bucky gave him a lazy smirk. "I know you'll take good care of me when we get back to our apartment." Steve felt his heart skip a beat at Bucky calling it ' _our_ ' apartment, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and giving him another hard kiss on the mouth.

"Come on," Natasha knocked on the door again, sounding a little more impatient this time.

"Okay, okay," Steve grumbled and Bucky grinned, lifting up one hand to smooth out his hair and then straighten out his jacket. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, I need to take a couple of breaths and get somethings under control," Bucky looked down at his lap before back up at Steve. Steve noded and leaned forward to give him one last kiss before opening the bathroom door to where Natasha was standing there, her head tilted to the side and her upper lip curled in a knowing smirk. She slipped an arm into the crook of Steve's arm and glanced over his shoulder into the bathroom.

"See you soon, James," she called out before the brunette pulled the fingers at her and closed the door firmly.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
